


Невинные поцелуи

by mattheway



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Festivals, Love, M/M, Platonic Romance, Rating: PG13, Ratings: PG, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Slash, Teen Romance, Zombie, Zombie Apocalypse, in the flesh - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattheway/pseuds/mattheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Писалось на зомбо-фест по заявке: Сайрен, невинные поцелуи (веки, щеки, лоб и етц).</p><p>Оба персонажа являются не моими, а принадлежат студии BBC (или кто их выпускал), и также являются совершеннолетними на момент своей новой зомби-жизни (Кирен переродился после 18, Саймон - в 25 лет).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Невинные поцелуи

Даже пройдя через все круги ада после восстания, Саймон был безумно озабочен этим.   
Будучи «до» тихим и абстрагированным от внешнего мира подростком, человеком семьи и своих личных интересов, парень не сильно изменился после первого восстания. Да, как оказалось, он был всего лишь очередной марионеткой, причем чуть ли не самой любимой, в руках достопочтенного господина Пророка, но, оступившись лишь раз из-за своих же пристрастий, Саймон был раз и навсегда вычеркнут из доверительного списка. Он сам не знал, какого черта происходит, и что им движет, но понимал, что это что-то, - кто-то, - занимает в его разложившемся сердце чуть ли не большую часть времени и внимания.  
Он любил в Кирене все, начиная с мокрого, но чертовски пронзительного, взгляда, и заканчивая дурацкой привычкой надевать на себя большую часть своего гардероба. Саймон любил его светлые ресницы, - смотреть на них на минимальном расстоянии, проводить почти невесомо кончиком пальца по веку, слегка задевая тонкие волосинки, и лежа расслаблено вместе с ним на диване, ощущать, как ресницы _смешно?, забавно?, приятно?_ летают по щеке Монро вверх-вниз, имитирую поцелуй бабочки. Он до безумия обожал руки Кирена, - держать тонкие длинные пальцы в своих, несильно сжимая, доказывая самому себе, что это не очередная бредовая галлюцинация; гладить каждый, обводя по контуру каждую трогательно выступающую косточку, и целовать холодные фаланги, смотря с немым восхищением на парня снизу вверх. Даже будучи мертвым и лишившись всех человеческих привилегий, он мог сказать, что руки Уокера до сих пор пахнут разбавителем и маслом.  
Монро без зазрения был уверен, что он был поехавшим на нем. Культ Кирена с идолопоклонством и самопожертвованием в его же честь.  
В отличие от него самого, Уокер был идеальным воплощением лучших черт, которые только можно было найти. Тонкие черты лица с огромными выразительными глазами, всегда слегка недоуменная улыбка, приподнимаемая краем губ и уверенный непоколебимый взгляд. Это был не парень, а сплошное удовольствие, которое какого-то черта пахло уже-никогда-не съеденной выпечкой его матери, а за ухом, когда Саймон целовал его там, был невыносимо прекрасный привкус чего-то сладкого и крышесносного. Монро мог бы душу продать, была б она, чтобы быть рядом с мальчишкой каждый день и наслаждаться хотя бы только одним его присутствием.  
Можно сказать, что у него был фетиш на поцелуи с ним.  
В прошлой жизни Саймон не любил все эти поцелуи-объятия, как и прикосновения в целом. Даже несмотря на то, что он был тихим семейным ребенком, ему были неприятны поцелуи любящей матери и то, как отец поощрительно трепал его по плечу за очередной успех. Саймон готов был выть, лишь бы его не трогали и оставили в своем мирке, где все ходят в костюмах, сшитых из игл, и готовых ранить любого приблизившегося. Но сейчас все было наоборот. Абсолютно иначе. Мир перевернулся вверх тормашками и оседал белым пеплом на отразившуюся иллюзию хрустального шара с водой.  
День, да какой к черту день, даже час без близости уже был испорчен. Саймон не мог жить без тактильных ощущений и знания того, что Кирен рядом и уже больше никуда денется. Он мог поклясться, что делает это не из-за любви, а только ради того, чтобы убедиться, что Уокер поблизости и не намеревается уйти от него в очередной раз. Незаметно сжать его пальцы своими и с удовольствием, с нажимом, провести по тыльной стороне ладони большим пальцем, отмечая, как дрогнет улыбка парня, и он в ответ убедительно сожмет его руку. Прижать его на кухне в стену с выцветшими обоями и тихо, едва слышно, чтобы Эми ничего не заподозрила, зажать обе руки парня за спиной, целовать в доверительно подставленную шею, невероятным образом сдерживая себя от сумасшедших последствий. Либо же их любимым занятием были длительные прогулки по Роартону, когда они могли полдня ошиваться по маленькому, обоим давно известному назубок городку лишь для того, чтобы, проходя мимо какой-то подворотни, Кирен мог быть втянут туда Саймоном и мгновенно прижат к каменной кладке, и быть зацелованным. Лоб, горящие несуществующим румянцем щеки, красные губы, которые расплываются в улыбке и за секунду до поцелуя довольно шепчут: Саймон. Это все было эпидемией, чумой, которая кипела в чертовом городке и не собиралась распространяться за его пределы.  
Когда им обоим надоедало впустую шататься по городку, парни шли в чертов проклятый лес и часами бродили между опадающими деревьями, бессмысленно шатаясь по едва видимым тропинкам и болтая ни о чем. Саймон уже не был уверен ни в чем после провала второго восстания, - он часами, днями мог быть погружен в свои мысли до тех пор, пока прозрачная рука не останавливала Монро и не тянула на себя, а черный, искореженный, но безумно любимый взгляд не перехватывал его и молча обрывал все мысли и гнал их прочь. Даже не обращая внимания на разницу в росте, Кирен распахивал его парку и доверительно обнимал парня, утыкаясь носом в ложбинку между ключицами и начинал нести какую-то глупую доверительную чушь, которая действительно успокаивала Саймона и заставляла хоть на некоторое время отвлечься от проблем. Он готов был часами лежать в жахлой, опавшей листве и, прижимая к себе Кирена, целовать его мягкие губы, не отпуская его от себя ни на секунду. Обнимать, понимая краем сознания, что хоть это сердце уже никогда не забьется, оно всегда будет принадлежать ему. И это было настолько офигительно, что ни одни чертовы овечьи мозги не могли сравниться с этим.


End file.
